The Month of May
by CherryShadowZ
Summary: Still she was not going to cry and suffer and bemoan the fact that they were separated.  It was just that, the fact that it was in fact a fact.  Advanceshipping, because c'mon its me.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Copyrights to Nintendo and whole lot of people that I could not decipher. Point being I am not making any profit off this and its just a work of fan loving.

* * *

**

A cool breeze rippled the green grass of the field as May sat watching from her perch on an ordinary hill. With her knees up to her chest she rubbed a blade of grass between her fingers, my eyebrows folding together slightly, a barely there frown accompanied her soft murmur.

"The wind's too strong to practice Razor Leaf…", despite her deepest wishes the day had continued with perfect weather…for a person who didn't want to practice, today was suppose to be a new beginning. Still May figured she couldn't ask for much more than what she already had and it was quite a bit. Ripping the blade out of the ground she stared at the uneven edge.

It was with a serene mind that May turned her attention to her friend and rival Drew. He had as he had always before implied to May his feelings for her were deeper than he let on and yet she could not and would not accept them. She wasn't one to weep at the smallest things, but you could not call _their _separation a small thing. Pouncing on her next thought May really didn't appreciate Drew leaving her at the moment. The last thing she needed was to start thinking about _him. _The way he smiled so encouragingly at her and now that smile was no longer hers and she should have been proud. She should have been happy.

But seeing him being there for _her_, it just about torn her heart out and ripped it to pieces. She supposed that he now thought of the two of them as equals and that should have made her heart soar. He was much more experienced than her, he traveled to so many more places and yet her heart refused to listen. It was painstakingly obvious that her infatuation was exactly not that, an infatuation. Still she was not going to cry and suffer and bemoan the fact that they were separated. It was just that, the fact that it was in fact a fact. They were not together and they had never been _together_ in that sense and she doubted as she saw Drew come her way, smiling that patient smile of his, that they would ever be. But truth be told May did suffer and she cry at night sometimes and she did bemoan especially at times like these that he had left. That she had left. That he was with _her_ and not her.

She didn't hate her but she did envy her. Because above all May hated spending months training with someone who wasn't encouraging her just for the sake of encouraging her. It was a sick way of thinking she supposed but she rather enjoyed that Ash had pushed her because he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. She should have bemoaned that.

May softly fell back onto the green grass. Reveling in the somewhat itchy and pokey sensation of the blades trying to make their presence known through her clothes. What, she wondered with eyes half closed, was Ash doing now? She smiled and wondered if he knew what today was.

* * *

**Yeah, Advanceshipping. Kinda old I don't really care, its one of my dearest shippings. The plot bunnies still attack me about these two every once in a while. I was kind of wanting to take a stab at playing with May's name in Japanese 'Haruka'. But then I changed my mind because I've only seen one episode in Japanese and truth be told characters can be very different between translations plus her name can be tricky. Therefore I stuck with May and since I codename all my works when I first start them I just played with the title I pulled out of my rear end at that moment. The Month of May literally refers to it being May 1st, thus the new beginning.**

**If you felt she rambled on and on about nothing that was the point. Its like The Catcher in the Rye on crack written by a person who at the moment has no talent.**

**CherryShadowZ**


End file.
